She Wont Beg For Mercy
by Kwirky Kira
Summary: Hans finds himself in an interesting situation, when Theo discovers on the hotel database one of Mr Takagis workers may know the codes to the fault.- Kira didnt think the christmass holidays would be quite so unfortunate... Hans Gruber/OC
1. Gloomy Christmas

_Tenth floor…Ninth floor… Eight floor…_

_Come__on!_She thought impatiently, tapping her foot as lift screeched by every floor.

The lift seemed to take forever, pausing slightly at every floor then screeching down to the next one. She sighed, her hand on her hip and her teeth chewing the skin on the inside of her lip. Kira hated working at all, let alone working over Christmas. As well as hating work, they decided to have a party right outside her office door. Of course Mr Takagi said she could forget work and join in with the party dwellers.

_Yeah right, and have work as high as Everest to come back to? _

Mr Takagi was a nice enough boss. Of course he ensured the work was done efficiently and to company standards; _but __he __is __very __likeable__…_

Kira couldn't help but smile, knowing she couldn't be angry at Mr Takagi for her, having to work. She shifted her weight to her other foot, as the lift screeched past the fourth floor.

"Jingle bells, Ellis smells and batman flew away…" she sung as the lift doors finally opened to reveal the first floor stairwell. Before Kira realised she was on the wrong floor, the lift doors shut tight and there was the sound of the lift making its journey upwards.

Kira looked at the dial as she would have to wait for the lift to stop before she could call it again. She could feel herself getting angry, knowing the easy solution would have been to get Ellis to do it.

"No, if you had sent Ellis it would be you having to clear up his coke pile back at the desk" she answered herself aloud.

She turned round and made her way through the parking lot door to the parking garage. _Oh __well __might __as __well __grab __my __cell __phone __from __my __car __while __I__'__m __here__…__Did __I __leave __it __in __the __passenger __seat?_ Kira approached her car- a red Volvo- as she removed her keys from her pocket. Once the door was unlocked she climbed in, kneeling on the driver's seat as she leant over to grab her phone.

_Ow! Fuck! _

She caught her head on the roof as she brought herself out of her car. In rage she slammed the car door shut, locked it, and then hurried back to stairwell. Tucking her cell phone in the strap of her bra for safe keeping.

The lift had returned, but the doors where closing slowly. Kira started towards the lift, but she knew she wouldn't make it. Suddenly a hand appeared between the doors, halting there mission to close. A man, dressed in a formal grey coat, covering a black suit exited the lift. His hair was dark and combed back into place, he hadn't shaved but his beard was neat and well trimmed. Kira took time to look over his features.

_Well… Definitely not a bad looking guy…_

Kira was even more impressed when he smile, his teeth perfect. She was out of breath when she made it to the lift, smiling back at him.

"Ladies first" his voice was deep, but smooth. He had a German accent- something that Kira was definitely not put off by.

"Thank you"

Kira entered the lift, which was crowded by five men with heavy looking black sacks. She eyed them suspiciously. _We __certainly __haven__'__t __ordered __anything__… _She shook her head as she turned to face the lift door. One of the men coughed, making Kira look over her shoulder at him. He glared at her, Kira quickly turning back to the lift.

The man, who held the lift for her, extended his hand to her.

"Hans Gruber- Who did I save the lift for?" his voice was charming.

"Kira- Kira Kerr"

Kira placed her hand in his, as he shook it gently although his grip was tight. He leant forward so his lips where at her ear. "Pleasure, I'm sure." _German __accent__-__this __guy __is __definitely __worth __my __attention__…_

Once he had leant in, Hans now stood closer to Kira as he rocked on his heels waiting for the lift to past the tenth floor. "Thirtieth floor I presume?" he eyed her before moving his gaze to look at Kira properly. She watched him as he studied her chest, slightly revealed by a red long sleeved top that hugged her hourglass figure. His eyes moved to her face, taking in her green eyes and soft pink lips. Her brown hair curled in ringlets passed her shoulders. Again he smiled, his teeth gleaming.

"Well, I was meant to grab some papers from the fourth floor-" she glanced at the dial before locking her eyes with his. "but we've passed that floor now."

Hans replied, not moving his eyes away from hers, his tone monotonous. "Indeed"

One of the men coughed again, shifting his weight. Kira now turned to look at them and their sacks.

"Are you guys delivering something?" she eyed the men.

Hans raised his eyebrow at her, a scowl on his face. He turned to look at his men before pursing his lips as he spoke. "Nope"

"Oh" _That __was __a __blunt __reaction.__What __the __hell __is __in __those __bags?_

"Do you work here?" Hans interrupted her thoughts, still rocking on his heels.

"Unfortunately. I'm working now, while they have a little Christmas party outside my office"

"Interesting" Hans now moved his eyes down her body, to her backside which was now in view after she turned to face the men who accompanied him. "Mr Takagi chooses his woman workers well." Kira was taken off guard by the comment. She was so busy digesting the comment she didn't notice until it was too late. Hans now grabbed her arm, yanking her closer to him.

"Ow, what the hell-" Kira struggled but his grip was tight.

"Calm down girl, I'll let you go soon enough." He smirked as he began humming to elevator music that wasn't even there.

"No! Why don't you let me go now, who the hell do you think you are?" Hans scowled at Kira, his hand gripping her arm tighter. When he refused to answer, Kiras anger intensified. _Just __wait __till __we __reach __the __thirtieth __floor __you __asshole!_

Kira remained silent, occasionally trying to tug from his grip, to which he only yanked her closer to him.

Kira closed her eyes as she prayed for the lift to hurry up. _Maybe __I __can __find __out __what __the __hell __this __guy __thinks __he __is __doing._

The elevator just passed the 29th floor when the men behind her began removing the black sacks. Kira glanced behind and soon wished she hasn't.

_Oh my god! They have friggin machine guns!_

The men loaded the guns as Hans moved himself and Kira to stand closer to the doors.

Kira took one more look at Hans, who looked back with a smirk. "Ho, Ho Ho" he said slowly, winking at her, mockingly.

The lift doors opened and havoc started….


	2. Failed Attempt To Escape

The sound of gunfire seemed to burn Kiras eardrums as she pulled herself free of Hans grip. He shot her a look, his dark eyes glinting. Taking hold of her arm he dragged her away as his men gathered the guests in the centre of the room, by the fountain. Kiras eye searched the crowd, picking out the face of Mr Takagi. His eyes met hers as he gave her a quizzical look before fearfully glancing at Hans. Ellis next to him whimpered at the sound of gunfire.

When the last of the guest were rounded up, Kira turned to Hans, fearful of the man who held her arm tightly in an iron clasp. He looked back at her, slowly showing his teeth as he smiled.

"Yes?" he spoke slowly raising his eyebrow. "You seem to have something to say"

"Can you let me join the others now?" she asked, gently edging herself towards the centre of the room. _Any __time __spent __with __you, __is __more __then __enough __for __anyone!_

Hans reluctantly released her arm, shooting her a glare before one of his men roughly dragged Kira to the centre of the room. The guests whimpered around her as Kira made her way through the crowd. The women clung to their dates and the single ones clung to each other. Finally, Kira reached Mr Takagi who held her arms as they moved behind a much larger crowd; Ellis following closely behind.

"Kira, what's going on?" Takagi murmured in her ear as they watched Hans stroll into her office.

"I have no idea- They came up with me in the lift from the parking garage. They pulled the guns out and took me hostage" she eyed Hans through the blinds for the office window as he removed his coat.

"Did they not say anything?" Ellis broke in, talking past Takagi.

"No they didn't"

"Come on! They must have said something" he threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head. _I__'__d __like __to __see __you __bloody __well __eaves drop __on __a __conversation __when __they__'__ve __got __machine __guns!_

"No actually they didn't- And I doubt that they planned on a late evening tea party to discuss their plans with me either!" she barked, before Mr Takagi broke in.

"Enough! Turning on each other won't help us-" Takagi trailed off as they watched Hans leave the office, coming to stand in front of the crowd that cowered away from him and the men with guns.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" his voice rang out clear and smooth, as he held a hand to silence the crowd. Kira scoffed loudly, receiving a hard elbow in the side from Ellis.

Kira watched as he moved himself through the crowd, parting them as he eyed each one individually. The only sound was the sound of the fountain, and his voice as he recited Mr Takagi's life out loud.

"Law Degree, Stanford, 1962…"

"Stay still" Kira whispered.

"MBA Harvard, 1970…" Hans had moved through the centre of the crowd, barely missing Takagi, Kira and Ellis. Hans moved to an Asian man and eyed him before continuing along. Kiras heart beat in her chest seemed to grow louder as Hans got closer.

"President, Nakatomi Trading and Vice Chairman, Nakatomi Investment…"

_How the hell does this guy know so much?_

Biting her lip, Kira held onto Takagi's arm holding him back. When Hans turned his back on them, Kira had a moment of relief, until Takagi's voice abruptly interrupted Hans's recitation of his life.

"That's enough!" he took a step forward towards Hans who smiled at him, extending a hand. A smile plastered his face, as he waited for Takagi to shake his hand. Sighing, he gestured to his men, who bundled Takagi from the crowded.

Kira now stood before Hans, glaring at him. He merely shrugged his shoulders in response, smiling evilly and turning on his heel followed Takagi and his men. She felt a sense of relief when she saw the back of him, walking away from her.

"Jesus" she shook her head, placing a hand on her chest as she felt her heart pounding. Nervously she glanced over at the lift, which closed on the faces of Hans and Takagi. Murmurs started from the crowds, but only quietly as they watched Hans' men watching them closely.

"What do you think they want with him?" Ellis leaned in towards Kira, whispering. She only shook her head in response.

"I don't know- But whatever it is, its involved all of us here tonight" she muttered, leaning back against one of the rocks.

"Yeah" Ellis replied, shifting from one foot to the other. "So…They didn't say anything? Anything at all?"

"No, Ellis I told you this- They didn't say a word on why they were here"

"Ok, calm down" he rolled his eyes, before undoing his jacket. "I reckon I can deal with this guy, ya know? Whatever he wants, I can sell him it- Get us all off scot free, what ya think?"

Kira sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you're an idiot with too much to say" she muttered.

Minutes passed and all Kira could think of was Mr. Takagi. _What __the __hell __do __they __want?__What __if __they__…__Kill __him?__No! __Don__'__t __think __like __that__…_

She shook her head, pushing herself away from the rock she leant against, see paced in the small area of space her and Ellis had. The crowd of guests had now formed into 2 small groups, as they nervously watched their captors.

Suddenly the sound of the lift drew Kiras attention and everybody else's in the room. Hans exited the lift, his eyes searching the crowd. To Kiras disappointment, Takagi was not with him. From the lift another man entered the room. A black male, with glasses and gleaming white teeth stood next to Hans, holding a small laptop.

"Theo, which one?" Hans spoke slowly, his eyes accusing as he stared back into the crowd. His dark hair combed back was still held in place and his suit neatly pressed.

Theo tapped on the laptop, his glasses reflecting the light from the screen.

"Let, me have a look" Theo stared back at the screen, while Hans brought the attention of the crowd.

"I wanted full co-operation- not a lot to ask- but unfortunately Mr. Takagi didn't see it that way, so he wont be joining us for the rest of his life"

_Shit._

Kira swallowed back a lump in her throat, as the reality hit her. Clenching her fists, Kira watched as Theo looked up from his laptop and scanned the crowd. His eyes met Kira and a smile spread over his face slowly; pointing to her with his finger.

"Bingo"

Hans's eyes darted to Kira, a grin appearing across his face. He moved from where he stood and swiftly made his way through the crowd towards Kira. Her body told her to stay still- paralyzed with fear. However, Kira was taught to ignore these instincts as her brain kicked into motion. Quickly she fainted to the left and darting through the crowd. The men that guarded the hostages had left a wide gap between them. The office door was unguarded and if Kira made it there and looked them out, she could escape through the linking offices.

Quickly, she shoved her way through the crowd as both Hans and Theo called out for the men to grab her. As the guests screamed and dispersed into different directions as the sound of gunfire rang in the air, Kira had a chance to make it to the door.

"Don't shoot her!" Hans barked order at his men, pulling the barrel of the gun down to the floor as one of his men aimed. His men darted after her, as Kira sprinted up the steps and into the office. Slamming the door shut and flicking the lock, Kira flung open the door linking the offices together. The sound of gunfire and shattering glass came from behind Kira as she slammed the second door shut. Continuing through the offices, the sound of screams became feint and distant.

_One more office and I'm at the stairwell…_

Kira could see the door as she approached it quickly. Her hand reached the handle as she pushed it down and flung the door open. Instead of the stairwell, Kira was greeted by a man, with long dark hair and a gun.

_One of Hans's men! Shit!_

Kira backed away slowly, as the man grinned, approaching her slowly.

"Nice. Try" his voice was thick with a German accent.

The sound of a radio cackled, as the man, his eyes still on Kira, removed his talkie from his belt and held it to his mouth.

"Fritz?" Hans's voice echoed on the talkie as he spoke quickly in German.

A grin still plastered on his face, Fritz replied. "I've got her"

Suddenly, he lurched forward, grabbing a handful or Kiras hair and dragging her out into the stairwell. "Come on!" he barked, yanking harder on her hair.

"Ouch, get the fuck of me!" she squirmed under his grasp, reaching for his hand as she tried to pull his fingers away.

Instead of dragging her back through the offices, he dragged her up one flight of stairs and then towards the lift. Kira stumbled after him, bent over as he held her hair. To Kiras relief he released her as she fell onto her knees. Glancing up she noticed the lift was coming up from the floor she'd just been from.

The lift doors opened and Kira looked up. Staring back at her was Hans, his face narrowed into a frown. Bending down he grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her up onto her feet and into the lift. Fritz following close behind.

"Get your hands off me!" she spat, yanking her arm back. She was quick to regret it.

Fritz now grabbed both her arms and painfully pulled them behind her back, slamming her against the wall as he does it. As she yelped, he pushed her arms up her back, causing her to yell out.

"Fritz!" Hans growled at him, eyes glaring.

"Yeah Fritz, do as your boss tells you" Kira spluttered, her face pressed painfully against the wall.

Fritz pushed her arms up harder, before releasing her as Kira slid down the wall and into the corner of the lift. She closed her eyes, breathing heavy as she composed herself.

_Stay calm, think about this! There has to be away out of this!_

Kira was so lost in thought she didn't realize that Hans had extended his hand towards Kira. Noticing it, she reluctantly placed her hand in his as she pulled her to her feet. She now stood next to Hans, who slowly moved his hand round her waist.

She turned to face him, his arm still around her. Hans returned the look, a sober expression on his face.

"More, Co-operation yes?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, before the lift doors opened, leaving Kira to be escorted out by Hans, Fritz and Theo….


	3. Mobile Mishaps

The lift door opened out into a large meeting room. Hans dragged Kira by her arm, strolling in through the glass doors, with Theo and Fritz in close tow behind them. The glass doors led into an even bigger meeting room, which held a large scale model of what looked like the new enterprise that Takagi wanted to be built elsewhere in the world. Han's grip was not tight, but Kira new that there was no way she could escape. At least not with Theo and Fritz behind them; Kira could feel their stares on her backside.

Passing the model, Hans led Kira over to another set of glass doors, which led into a slightly smaller room. Inside was a computer, table and chairs, one which was covered in blood. It was then that her eyes reached that of Mr Takagi; a rigid looking body, splattered with blood. Her stomach lurched as she stopped in her tracks, pulling Hans back with her.

"My god" she whispered, shaking her head. Theo came in behind her, sitting himself down at the table, facing the computer. Hans muttered something under his breath as he gestured to Fritz to move the body.

It was then he turned his attention to Kira.

"If you don't want to end up like Mr Takagi, I suggest you start co-operating" he spoke slowly, taking in her reaction.

_Their psychos; crazy, murderous psychos!_

Her breathing became ragged and her head seemed to spin as the image of Takagi's dead body taunted her mind. In a matter of seconds the fear turned to anger that seemed to burn. _These __men, __have __come __into __this __building,__terrorised __me,__my __colleagues __and __taken __a __life._

"Your sick" she muttered, looking up at Hans. He smiled at her, his teeth gleaming as his expression was almost humorous.

"On the contrary, I'm very well, thank you"As quickly as it had appeared; his smile vanished as he grabbed her arm, forcing her down into the chair that was covered in blood.

Kira let out a yelp as the once warm substance was cold, and seeping into her jeans. She sat perched on the edge of her seat, in a desperate attempt to reduce the amount of blood that covered her. She shook her head, glaring at Hans. _I __hope __you __rot __in __hell _she thought.

"Now then" Hans waved a hand at Theo. "Theo, are you under the impression that Miss Kerr here is the only other employee that knows the codes to the vault" Kira noticed the emphasis on the T.

Theo threw him a smile, his fingers tapping the keys of the computer as he glanced over at Kira.

"Yep, this very girl" he now shot a smile at Kira.

Hans now addressed Kira, cocking an eyebrow as he wondered what her response would be.

"I don't know anything" she answered simply as she shook her head.

"Its rather interesting, isn't it Theo that nor Kira or Takagi could remember the codes for the vault?" he said mockingly.

At the sound of her name, Kira shivered. She felt angry and violated. Hans made her sit here, in the blood of a man she was only talking to an hour ago, a man that would harm nobody. She was forced to endure the fear that seemed to grow in her chest, and her only way of survival is to convert that fear into anger.

So, she let it out, not noticing that Hans had removed a gun from his suit pocket.

"You're just going to have to kill me. Go on! I don't know the codes and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Takagi new the codes to the vault when it was first built but they changed so often we stopped bothering. Security never took down the names off the systems, so it shows that we both still currently hold the information, but we don't. Or at least, Takagi didn't. That is until you shot him through with a bullet. Just shoot me, because I don't know. I won't beg for mercy from you."

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and thought about the things that mattered most. For a second she thought about her parents and if they realised their daughter was about to be shot. She thought about her younger siblings that would never see their oldest sister again. She thought about the man she once loved, who maybe, if there was a heaven, she might see again.

Suddenly her eyes flew open to the short and startled laugh of Hans. Kira looked into his eyes as his face was smiling back at her. His tongue rolled on his lip for a second as if he was deep in thought. Then he replaced the gun back into his pocket and rose from his seat.

"Theo, you can crack the code, right?"

"You didn't bring me along for my charming personality" Theo grinned before tapping at the keys once again.

Hans gave a small grin back, before reaching over and grabbing Kira by the wrist and pulling her from her seat. Kira stood up, realising it was a mistake as he legs seemed to shake. Her whole body was shaking; with fear or anger she did not know.

_Fuck, I'm gunna pass out…_

Hans pulled her gently through the glass doors, leaving Fritz and Theo behind. When Kira stumbled, Hans moved his hand, to her arm so she could lean. He led her back through to the lift. Kira had a second to glance up at the dial that showed the lift returning from the 30th floor.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she muttered, her head bowed as tried to stop her head from spinning.

Hans eyed her for a second, noticing that she was swaying slightly. He clicked his tongue a few times considering his answer.

"Why? You could come in useful if things were to go…wrong" he said coolly.

"That's not very good is it Hans? There doesn't seem to be much confidence in your voice" she said sarcastically.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Americans" he muttered.

_German __terrorists __who __gate __crash __and __murder _she bit back, knowing her response might anger him. Kira only stood and waited for the lift to finally reach the floor...

* * *

><p>The lift arrived, as Hans briskly entered, Kira stumbling in behind him. Her head seemed to spin in different directions as she could feel her legs falling becoming weak and her body tired. She placed a hand on her forehead, but her temperature was normal. Kira took a glance at Hans who again, rocked on his heels a small whistle escaping his lips. He turned to look at her, smiling.<p>

"You handled that very well, you know"

"Oh really? Well I'm so glad you think so, maybe next time we can skip out the part where you kill my boss, then almost kill me"

"Maybe" he replied. Kira noticed that his hair never moved out of place, and there was not one drop of blood on his suit. His appearance was still, clean shaven.

"Mr Takagi chose his employees well" was the last thing he said, before the lift opened. He dragged her out as she shuffled behind him, feeling even worse at the rushed movement.

Kira looked out at the crowd who had settled down and looked nervously at the arrival of Hans and Kira. Ellis tried to mouth something at Kira, but she only took her eyes away. As Hans led her towards the office he occupied, Kira felt the small vibration against her chest.

_My mobile! My god its in my bra!_

Kira bit back the urge to smile at her discovery. It was soon shattered, when she realised that the vibration was a text message; although it was silent, if the mobile rang it would play out the ringtone.

_Dear God, don't ring whoever it is please just leave me with the text_

Hans placed himself behind the desk, gesturing to Kira to sit on the small sofa that had been moved against the wall off her office. She was thankful for a clean place to sit, and a chance to stop her head spinning. Kira complimented the idea of slipping her mobile from her bra into her sleeve, but she kept her eye on Hans who fiddled with the radio in his hand.

She waited patiently, keeping her head low as she studied his movements. Finally he turned away, the distant cackling of the radio followed by the orders of Hans down to his men. _There __must __be __more __of __them __else where __in __the __building._

Kira held her breath as she casually leant back on the sofa, arching her back as she slipped a hand up the bottom of her top. The blinds of the office were slanted so she was not visible to his men who lurked outside. Hans had his back to her, as he continued to talk to his men through the radio.

Her top came up past her belly with her hand, as her fingertips touched the plastic of her mobile…

Suddenly, Hans began to turn around, oblivious to Kira who reluctantly removed her hand leaving her mobile placed between her bra and her chest. She had only managed to pull her top back into place when Hans glanced at her, before turning away again to carry on his orders.

Kira watched him carefully for a few moments, before attempting to retrieve her mobile. Before she could even put her hand in her top, the sensation of vibration caused her to go stiff as the feint sound of her ringtone grew louder…

It gave three loud rings, before Hans lowered the radio from his mouth, and turned around slowly watching her. Kira smiled at him nervously as his eyes moved down to her chest, where the light of her phone appeared through her shirt.

_Oh crap_

Hans slowly walked around the desk towards Kira, just as the ringing ceased. Kira decided she would kill whoever rang her if she gets out. Hans towered above, raising his hand and gesturing for her to stand. Slowly Kira rose, her eyes keeping in contact with his the whole time. She hadn't realised how close he was to her, as Kira tried her hardest to keep herself from falling backwards, back onto the sofa. Hans quickly placed a hand on her hip steadying her.

"I believe, that is your mobile, is not?" his tone was low and his voice controlling.

Kira swallowed nervously. "Maybe" she whispered.

Hans's free hand was held out towards her. "Hand it over"

Glancing at his hand, Kira returned her gaze to him. "No" she spoke slowly, but her response only made him grin.

He leant his face close to hers as his lips moved to her ear. "Hand it over" he said again.

"I said, no"

With that, Hans pushed her back onto the sofa hard as Kira's head made contact with the wall. Yelping Kira tried to stand back up, but Hans only grabbed her arm, forcing her back down.

"Sit down!" he growled, before moving over to the blinds, closing them fully. He then moved over to the door, which he opened. Outside one of his men approached the door as they both conversed in German. Hans then shut the door, before moving back over to the desk and speaking into the radio.

"I want radio silence, until I say otherwise" he ordered before turning off the radio.

Hans slowly turned on his heel, his hands in his suit trouser pockets. He then removed the same gun he pulled out earlier and gestured at Kira.

"Your mobile…Now"

Kira took a deep breath before giving the same answer as before. "No"

Hans cocked his eyebrow at her stubbornness, even at the presence of his gun. Hans clicked his tongue as he placed the gun on the desk before moving over to Kira who sat intently, waiting.

"Stand up" he growled. When she did not moved he pulled her to the standing position. Roughly, he pushed her back against the wall, pressing himself against her. He tried her one last time, growling in her ear.

"Your mobile"

"No" she responded, a small trace of fear in her voice.

"So be it" he muttered, as he pinned her hands above her head, while he other hand moved down to her hip. Roughly he pulled up her top; his hand tracing its way up until it reached it her bra. Out of temptation he glanced down, noticing her chest was plump in her black laced bra.

Kira whimpered slightly as he yanked the mobile from her bra, chucking it on the sofa. His hand now moved to her chin, gripping it tightly. Now that her hands were released, Kira pulled her top back down as Hans held her face. He studied her pupils as they dilated, then her lips as they trembled.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he grazed his lips over hers so lightly, and Kira couldn't feel it at all. A small grin appeared on his face when he saw her fear sparking panic as she struggled.

"Get off me" she spat. Hans released her, stepping back as she sat back down on the sofa.

"And now we know, what your really afraid off" he stated, turning on his heel before leaving her in the office; stunned, scared and beginning to think there was no way out of it.


End file.
